


Chase

by lady_of_the_night



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie needs be bear to sleep but what happens when she forgets it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written from prompt for my friend Tracy

Abigail Mills has had a rough life. As a child she was shuffled from foster home to foster home and of course the major thing that rocked her world was being separated from her sister for such a long time. As an adult she lost the one person whom she was really close too, but through it all she had one thing that was consistent and there, her stuffed bear Chase. Chase was an adorable light brown bear with pink ribbons, which of course were now faded

Today was one of those days that she needed Chase but she was too tired to look for him. Along with Ichabod and Jenny, Abbie had spent the day looking for the horseman, which led to her sister being in the hospital. She felt a wave of guilt thinking about it; it was all her fault that she couldn’t protect her sister. 

She stood in her room dressed in a pair of sweats and a t shirt .She had already bid Ichabod goodnight and now she was left alone to her thoughts and her guilt of Jenny being hurt. She lay on her bed, utterly and completely exhausted. She didn’t let her mind drift to thoughts of chase as she closed her eye and let her physical exhaustion lull her into a fitful sleep

Her mind kept replaying in her dreams everything that had happened to her sister earlier. She tossed and turned for hours on end before finally sitting up drenched in sweat and wiping at the tears on her face. She looked over to her left at her clock and sighed seeing that it was just a little after three in the morning, before running her fingers through her sweat soaked hair. Something on her right caught her attention and she turned slightly and saw it was Chase. She pulled the bear to her chest and looked towards the door. She knew only one person in the house could have but her beloved bear on her bed. She got out of bed and walked quietly to the living room where Ichabod was sleeping on the pull out couch and dropped a gentle kiss on his forehead in a gesture of thanks.

She walked back to her room and climbed back in bed to try to get a few more hours of sleep. Finally with Chase in her arms she was able to get a peaceful few house of sleep.  
Even months later when Ichabod had Abbie wrapped in his arms as they drifted off in a night of sleep Abbie still would have Chase tight in her grip. Nothing would tear her away from her precious Chase.


End file.
